


Все люди братья

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Series: Рассказы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Все люди братья

\- Тебе не кажется, что их развелось слишком много? - спросил Старый бог, внимательно глядя под ноги. - Того и гляди, наступишь, раздавишь...   
\- Ну и что? - пожал плечами Молодой бог. - Сами виноваты. Нефиг было под ноги лезть.  
\- Ну да, потом хлопот не оберешься. Раздавишь - а тебя по судам затаскают. За превышение полномочий.  
\- Да какое же превышения? Я тебя породил, я тебя и того...  
\- Вот сразу видно, что ты у нас недавно, - вздохнул Старый бог. - Они же ушлые, как... как люди. Враз докажут, что ты их не родил... а если и родил, то еще что-нибудь докажут.  
Молодой бог фыркнул и удалился по своим божественным делам. Преувеличивает Старый. В конце концов, где боги, а где люди?

Как-то, общаясь с Древним богом, Молодой для поддержания разговора поинтересовался, как там дела у людей.  
\- Бог у них умер.  
\- Как умер? Я ж только что с ним разговаривал! Двух веков не прошло.  
\- Они решили, что он умер.  
\- И?..  
\- Не мог же он не оправдать их ожиданий.   
Молодой бог схватился за голову.  
\- Что ж это такое творится?! То есть если кто-то решит, что меня нет - мне сдохнуть придется? Ну уж нет!  
\- Не "кто-то", а коллективная воля, - поправил Древний. - А ты думал, богом быть легко?   
\- Надоели вы мне со своим дурацким антропоцентризмом! Уйду я от вас! Буду богом нового мира! И пусть мне кто хоть слово поперек посмеет сказать!

Молодой бог в запале расшвыривал звезды и распинывал планеты. Звезды комкал в черные дыры и рвал на туманности. Потом поуспокоился, стряхнул звездную пыль с сапог, уселся на краю провинциальной галактики и начал творить дивный новый мир.  
\- Да будет свет, - решил он.   
Выбрал звезду попригляднее, завертел вокруг планету. Вода, кислород, сила тяжести...  
\- А чего это я буду, как все? - подумал он.   
Повинуясь движению мысли, планета разлетелась на миллионы обломков.  
\- Воот, - удовлетворенно заметил бог. - Попса маст дай. У всех планеты - а у меня будут астероиды.  
По этому же принципу были забракованы: вода (жидкий гелий - наше все), воздух (кислород - зло, в нем белковая жизнь заводится), углерод (мышьяк звучит лучше) - и вскоре Молодой бог любовался на гелиевые моря, в которых потихоньку начинала зарождаться мышьяковая жизнь.  
Но скоро богу стало скучно. Неразумная жизнь плодилась и размножалась, не принося создателю никакого морального удовлетворения.  
\- Дам-ка я им разум, - решил он. - Веселее будет.   
Бог сказал – бог сделал. И вот уже то тут, то там начали зарождаться очаги цивилизации.   
Бог ощутил исходящую с астероидов волну опьяняющей энергии - мышьяковые жители думали о нем.  
\- Они в меня верят, - умилился бог. - Какие они славные!  
Все-таки он был еще очень молод и не знал, что все они славные, пока маленькие.  
Бог самозабвенно игрался в Доброго и Злого бога поочередно, искренне развлекался, подбрасывая парадоксы и создавая новые религии. Что может быть забавнее крестовых походов? Разве что диспуты о природе бога.  
А мышьяковая цивилизация тем временем развивалась и ширилась. Стоило богу отвернуться на каких-то пару веков по личным делам - она заполонила все астероиды и уже примеривалась перебраться в соседние системы.  
\- Ну нет, - возмутился бог. - Куда это вы намылились? К ноге... в смысле, никаких космических перелетов!  
\- А ты вообще кто такой? - раздалось с астероидов. Бог даже не сразу понял, что это коллективный глас мышьяковой цивилизации.   
\- Как это - кто? - опешил он. - Я ваш создатель!   
\- Шел бы ты, создатель, - культурно посоветовали с астероидов. - А то у нас тут противокосмическое оружие до сих пор неиспробовано...  
\- Да я вам сейчас апокалипсис устрою! - пригрозил бог.  
\- Удивил, - засмеялись мышьяковые. - Да мы себе уже два раза апокалипсис устраивали, техногенный. И ничего, живем.  
\- Апокалипсис?! Без меня?! – задохнулся бог. – Да как у вас рука не отсохла?..  
\- А мы в тебя не верим, - нагло заявили мышьяковые. - Тебя нет, вот.  
Что-то до боли знакомое прозвучало в этих словах.  
\- Вы же даже не белковые! - взвыл он. - И с людьми не общались, они на другом конце вселенной! Откуда вы набрались этой ереси?!  
\- Люди? - переспросили мышьяковые. - На другом конце вселенной? Вы слышали - у нас есть братья по разуму!  
И мышьяковые космические корабли узким клином отправились бороздить просторы…  
\- Все вы, разумные, одинаковы! – обижено крикнул бог им вслед. Никогда, никогда больше он не станет наделять никого разумом!


End file.
